


The Winchester Tapes

by whichstiel



Series: Season 12 Codas [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's voicemail, Episode Tag, Longing, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, dean drinks his feelings, episode coda, spn 12x18, the bunker is bugged, the memory remains, transcripts overheard in the bunker's library, where's the angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: Transcribed conversations from the bugged bunker.





	The Winchester Tapes

******Transcriber:** Adelia Hague, Men of Letters, London Chapter House, Library and Archives

 **Taping location:** United States, Kansas - American Men of Letters Bunker

 

**Identified parties:**

Dean Winchester (DW)  
Sam Winchester (SW)  
Eileen Leahy (EL)

 

**April 17, 4:07 a.m.**

**Transcriber's note:** _Old Time Rock and Roll_ by Bob Seger precedes this conversation at a loud volume before cut off abruptly.

 **SW** **:** Dude, what are you doing? It's 4 in the morning.

 **DW** **:** Sammy!

 **SW** **:** Are you? Oh my god. Dean, put down the Anubis statute. It's not a freaking microphone. Go to bed man. Come on.

 **DW:** Just take those old records off the shelf--

 **SW:** And put on some pants.

 

**April 17, 11:35 a.m.**

**DW** **:** Ugh.

 **SW** **:** You look like shit.

 **DW** **:** Bury me.

 **SW** **:** Come on. I'll make you some breakfast. Or lunch. Whatever.

 **DW:** If it ain't whiskey, I ain't interested.

 **SW:** What'd you say?

 **DW:** Nothing. I'm comin'.

 

**April 20, 2:26 p.m.**

**DW** **:** Hey, Cas. Calling you again. Where are you, man? Call me back.

 

**April 22, 9:03 p.m.**

**DW** **:** You been going through my porn stash, Sam?

 **SW** **:** What? Ew, no.

 **DW** **:** Uh huh. So explain to me why I just found issue 223 of Busty Asian Beauties shoved between 198 and 199. I mean what the ever loving hell, Sam? There are two rules here. One – never go commando in another man's robe and B - never mess with another dude's porn. I don't dick around your hair product catalogs.

 **SW** **:** I don't have-- Shut up.

 **DW:** I mean, what am I gonna find next? Pages with the corners turned down? It's like I'm living with a cave man.

 **SW:** What even just happened?

 

**April 23, 1:00 a.m.**

**DW** **:** Call me, Cas. For the billionth time.

 **Transcriber's note:** Series of loud clangs go on for several minutes. Possibly a sword?

 

**April 23, 1:17 a.m.**

**DW** **:** Look. This isn't-- This is weird to leave on voicemail but I just gotta talk to you. Even if you're not there. Even if you're... I mean, I know you're okay. You're just busy, right? I mean, you're always busy. And that's cool. You do you. But I gotta... I can't talk about this with Sam. See, we've been sort of hunting with the, uh, British Men of Letters. They're a bunch of dicks. But Mom – she's pretty deep into it. And Sam's-- Fuck! Fucking voicemail.

 **Transcriber's note:** Crashing sound. A chair?

 **DW:** Anyway. Sam trusts them or at least thinks they can make a difference in the fight. And Mom's got a thing going with that Ketch dude which just feels all kinds of wrong. Like one day we're all gonna wake up just as the blade slides in, you know? Fuck, Cas. Just call me. Please. Just to talk. You don't even have to tell me what you're up to. I just need a little perspective.

 

**April 24, 10:03 a.m.**

**SW** **:** Eileen! Hi!

 **Transcriber's note:** Twenty three minutes of silence.

 **DW:** Hey, Eileen.

 **EL:** Hi, Dean.

 **Transcriber's note:** Thirty seven minutes of silence.

 **SW** **:** It was great talking with you. Take care. Bye. No, you hang up first. No you! Bye.

 

**April 25, 3:09 a.m.**

**DW:** I dreamed about Purgatory tonight. Woke up fucking shaking. That's what I get for letting Sam talk me into going to bed early. Experiment failed. But. Yeah. I dreamed about Purgatory, Cas. We were by that fucking huge lake. You remember the one? We were sitting under that pine staring at that long island on the horizon talking about what we'd do when we got home. I know I told you I'd go to the beach. Lay on the sand and drink margaritas all day. But that was a lie.

Shit. Sorry for a billion voicemails, Cas. Your phone sucks. Anyway, it's always a lie. I went a little crazy, down there. It's just...killing's something we had to do every fucking day. It got so I felt like a machine sometimes, or a sharp blade from head to toe. And that's what I was when I got back. But I never felt that way when I was with you. Sitting under that tree, Benny on lookout, it was as close to happy as I get. Just knowin' you got my back and I got yours.

Of course.

Make your voice a mail. Where was I? Oh yeah. Anyway we were watching that island and I was happy and then the island disappeared, fast and quiet. It wasn't until the first wave hit that we realized we'd been watching a monster out on the water, big as a mountain. My point is, sometimes things look like one thing but they're really another and... I never told--

Ah. What are you doing, Dean Winchester, you dumb fuck? I need a drink.

 

**April 26, 2:25 a.m.**

**DW** **:** I miss you, Cas. I- Just please. Please be okay.

 

**April 26, 3:39 p.m.**

**SW:** Cas! We got a line on Dagon. I'm texting you the details, okay? Please come if you can.

**Author's Note:**

> Where's the angel?
> 
> It's short because I had a busy weekend and I'm tired. But let's all close our eyes and pretend that I wrote a lot more! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whichstiel) and [Tumblr](http://whichstiel.tumblr.com/) @ whichstiel. You may also like the Supernatural recap and gif blog I co-write/curate, [Shirtless Sammy](https://shirtlesssammy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
